


Playtime

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Power in Love [6]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By AliciaEver tried to get a three year old into a bath?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).  
> \--

Xena and Ares were sitting outside in the sun, next to a small river. They sat on a large blanket, eating lunch.   
  
Ares watched Xena carefully, making sure she didn't choke on anything. Even though it wouldn't kill her, it might hurt her.   
  
Xena, however, was happily chewing on a piece of chicken. She had learned how to co-ordinate herself properly, but still had a bit of trouble and got some food on her chin and around her mouth.   
  
When she didn't feel like eating any more, Xena picked up a couple of small pebbles and tossed them around. One hit a log a few feet away. Another landed in the water with a small plop. Xena clapped when it made a splash. The last one hit Ares on the nose.   
  
"Hey! Watch it!" he scolded gently, taking her into his arms and tickling her mercilessly.   
  
"Stop! Stop, 'res," she giggled. A burp sounded in amongst the giggles. Xena giggled even harder. Ares shook his head and grinned.   
  
"Come on, we'd better go home." With a wave of his hand, their little picnic disappeared, and so did they.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
A Little Later   
  
Ares was sitting in the main hall, watching the progression of a minor skirmish with some farmers in his portal, when he heard a squeal.   
  
Xena came running into the room, wearing only her diaper. She looked behind her, but kept running until she ran into Ares' legs. She began jumping up and down. "'res!! Hewp me!"   
  
"What is it, munchkin?" Ares picked up the child. She kept looking back at the doorway.   
  
One of his priestess' came hurtling into the room, bowing hurriedly when she spotted her god. "Lord Ares, I beg your pardon..."   
  
Ares looked from the disheveled priestess to the child in his arms. "What were you running from, sweet?" he asked her.   
  
Xena buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Baf!"   
  
"Huh?" he looked to the priestess for an answer.   
  
The young woman looked at Xena in exasperation. "I was trying to give her a bath, Lord Ares."   
  
The god laughed. He looked down at Xena, who tried to burrow deeper into his neck. "Was the mean lady trying to dump you in a tub of water?" he said in his best childish voice.   
  
The child nodded.   
  
Having his answer, Ares turned to the priestess. "Xena is a goddess, and I am a god. If she needed a bath, why didn't you just tell me, I'd have had her clean in an instant without all of this fuss and without her getting all upset."   
  
The young woman stiffened at the reprimand. Xena giggled, clapping her hands at the same time. Ares waved his hand. Suddenly, Xena was clean and was wearing some fresh clothes.   
  
"Leave," Ares told the priestess.   
  
Xena stuck her tongue out at the woman, who tensed, her hatred of the young goddess growing.   
  
Ares just laughed, as he always did when Xena was up to mischief...   
  


The End


End file.
